Summer's End
by charmingjen
Summary: Chloe must choose between the one she has loved since the beginning, and the one she has grown to love. Choosing between the two will be one of the hardest decisions she has to make, leaving one of the men she loves, heartbroken.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm trying at the romance angle now. I hope I do the characters justice. Oh and one more thing. "this" is a direct quote from the character 'this' is what the character is thinking! Got it? ok good! Have fun!  
  
===================================  
  
Title: Summer's End  
  
Characters: Clark/Chloe; Lex/Chloe  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing except this piece of writing. So no sueing. Thanks!  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It's nice to read!  
  
Summary: Lex wants to help Chloe understand Clark, help her to make Clark want her more. In the process he ends up falling for Chloe, making her choose between the one she has loved since the beginning, and the one she has grown to love. Choosing between the two will be one of the hardest decisions she has to make, leaving one of the men she loves, heartbroken.  
  
Prologue:  
  
He was running late as usual. She sat on her porch waiting for some sign of headlights, but nothing. Minutes passed and still she sat. This was their first official date and already it seemed to be a disaster. She was upset. Who wouldn't be. After an hour and half passed she gave up. She walked inside and just sat in her room and the tears seemed to take over. She should have known this would happen. Anything that seemed to be too good to be true for her, would end up being so far away. The man she gave her heart too, seemed to be unreachable. No matter how many chances she seemed to give him, she always ended up in the same situation. She did love him, but she didn't know how much more of this she could take.  
  
Chapter One: School's Out  
  
It was the last day of school until summer officially started. You could already feel the incredible heat wave that seemed to be pouring over Smallville. This summer was going to be the hottest one yet. Chloe was in Principle Kwan's office retrieving the keys to the school so she could work on the torch through the summer. She got a summer internship through the local paper, but turned it down. She was holding out for bigger and better things.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I want to see no one else on school premisis without permission. No gallabanting around with your friends. If I hear about anything that goes wrong, you'll be out as editor and will be making stops at detention next year regularly." Kwan said without hesitation.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and answered with a "yes sir" or "I know sir".  
  
She gladly took the keys and trailed off towards the Torch office. While all the other kids were out having fun, she would be indoors. She entered the office to find Clark, Pete and Lana sitting around the computer.  
  
"Ok, this is weird. Thought you guys would be long gone by now." She walked over to see what they were looking at.  
  
Lana turned her head,"Whitney's coming home. Pete said he read an article that was on the front page of the Daily Planet. I had to see for myself, and he was right."  
  
"So, the quarterback-hero is returning," Chloe glanced towards Clark's direction. "So where does that leave you Lana?"  
  
Lana removed her eyes from Chloe and looked at the ground. "I..I'm not sure, I was just so happy to hear that he was ok and he was coming home."  
  
Clark cringed at the question. He has been pining for Lana as far back as Chloe could remember. It irked her so much to see him make a fool out of himself, not to mention it made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Pete stood up, "Well, we're outta here. Chloe are you going to meet us at the Talon later? We were going to catch the movie that's playing this weekend. It's annual fright night." he sounded excited.   
  
She wasn't however, "Sounds tempting, but I'll pass. Besides I have to finish stuff up here."  
  
"Aw come on Chlo, you'll have plenty of time to work here during the summer," Clark was trying to talk her into going. She knew why he just didn't say it. He didn't want Lana to be uncomfortable.  
  
Lana and Pete were headed out the door while Clark stayed behind for an answer.  
  
"Clark, I'm serious I have too much to do. Fours a crowd don't ya think. I'm not into scary movies anyways, you should know that by now."  
  
Clark knew she was making excuses but he still tried anyways. "Yeah Yeah, I know they always end up making the girl out to be defenseless."  
  
"Not only that Clark but they usually get some actress who can't even act. Like Tori Spelling to play the roll. I'm just not into seeing things like that." She was done arguing.  
  
Clark left Chloe to catch up with the others. It always seemed like she ended up being by herself anyways. It wasn't by choice but she was getting used to it. She sat down at her trusty computer and began to type.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day:  
  
As he turned to leave with his coffee in hand, he did not notice the girl walking right in front of him.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Oh just great. Perfect. And my day was going so well. Thanks for the lovley brown stain!" Chloe hussled over to the counter to grab a napkin and some water.  
  
"Oh jesus, I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Miss Sullivan?" He replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, but now with an extra stain. Ugh, I just bought this shirt too."  
  
"Well if it's any consolation, that shirt doesn't really suit you." He handed her some extra napkins.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compliment. Why is it that I don't like you. Oh yeah that's why." She rolled her eyes and started to head for the door mumbling about changing.  
  
"You don't like me? I never gave you a reason not to Chloe," Lex pleaded wondering what on earth he'd done for her to be so cold towards him. Sure they knew of each other, but not really officially got to know the other.  
  
She turned towards him noticing his quite questionable look. "Listen, Mr. Luthor. Not to burst your bubble, but we're not exactly friends, nor are we aqaintances. I know you because of Clark. So if you'll excuse me."  
  
Chloe pushed him aside still trying to wipe away the extra coffee that was dripping down the front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked still watching her.  
  
"Well for your information, I decided that I would meet with some friends. You know what those are right?" she answered looking up at him.  
  
"If your talking about Lana, Pete and Clark they already left. Actually about 10 minutes ago. It didn't seem like they were waiting for anyone. And yes Chloe, I do have friends." He chuckled.  
  
"Great. I'm forgotten again. Oh and I never said you didn't have friends. I know you have at least one!" She sighed lightly and started to walk away.  
  
Lex was intrigued by their converstations. He didn't really know why, and usually just brushed it aside. He followed her outside, "Well take care Miss Sullivan. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"Oh goody for me." Chloe climbed into her car and headed home. She was a little pissed about her friends ditching her, but lately it seemed to be happening more and more. She was actually getting used to it.  
  
'Guess it's just me and my trusty laptop tonight. Maybe I'll even rent a movie. I guess it's better this way, at least I don't have to sit there through the whole Pete and Clark stumbling over Lana.'  
  
TBC 


	2. Chance Meeting? Probably Not

Chapter 2: Chance meeting? Probably not.  
  
Chloe sat in a small corner table in the back of the Talon, hoping nobody would bother her. She was typing up a small article for the Daily Planet even though she swore she would hold off working for them. One article wouldn't hurt. She stared at the screen hoping that the words would appear without her having to actually type.  
  
"Hey Chloe, need another coffee?" Becky one of the many Talon waitresses approached.  
  
"Oh, hey..sure that'd be great. Thanks." Chloe smiled handing over two of her already empty cups.  
  
All of a sudden a familiar voice spoke up. "You know, they say the more caffeine you drink, the more memory loss you gain."  
  
Chloe looked up already annoyed. "I guess that explains what happened to you then."  
  
Lex pulled a chair up and sat next to her. "I thoroughly enjoy our little chats we have Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Well that's makes one of us. You know there are other chairs around, other tables even. Isn't there someone else you can bother?" Even though he was good to look at. Well really good to look at, there was just something about him that Chloe didn't like. She wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
"Of course there are other tables Miss Sullivan, but no one worth bothering." Lex chuckled. He always found her attractive but would never act on it. She was younger than him, but the more important fact was that she was one of Clark's best friends. He didn't want to get in the middle of it.  
  
"Well, gee how did I get to be so lucky?" She said with a sarcastic tone. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clark stroll in with Pete and Lana.  
  
'Oh great here come the three stooges' She thought silently to herself. Lana headed in the back to get ready for work, and Clark scanned the crowd until he spotted Chloe and Lex in the back corner. Pete stayed up at the counter talking to one of his many followers in which Chloe usually referred them to his "hoes".  
  
"If I didn't know you guys I would think this was a date," Clark joked.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Sorry Clark, he's not my type."  
  
Lex was taken aback by her comment. 'Note to self: ask why not next time they are alone'  
  
Clark plopped down next to her on the bench, making her scoot over towards Lex just a little bit more. "So what are you two up to today?"  
  
Lex looked at him, "Actually Clark, I just sat down. I was going to ask what Miss Sullivan was up to, but she just never told me. She was actually being quite rude."  
  
"First off, stop calling me Miss Sullivan, it reminds me of my mother. And second I wasn't being rude, you were, for interrupting me and my journalistic abilities." Chloe shot back.  
  
Clark interrupted her with his famous line, "Chloe...."  
  
Chloe shot a look at Clark and started packing up her stuff. She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'll never get any work done staying here. I hope you two have a lovely day." She walked out of the Talon waving at Lana and Pete on the way out.  
  
Lex watched her leave and then turned back towards Clark, "She's a feisty one."  
  
Clark laughed, "You have no idea."  
  
Lex shook his head, and changed the subject, "So Clark, have you gotten around to asking the lovely Miss Lang out? I'm sure she can't hold out forever."  
  
"Not yet. It never seems to be the right moment. Besides, I'm just not sure that it's what I want anymore. Things have gotten a little crazy lately." Clark glanced at Lana. Seeing her smile made him happy, but he just wasn't sure he wanted to be with her like that. All of his early years were spent pining over her and he never once received any form of attraction from her end.  
  
"So your telling me you're giving up on her? Did something happen. Or should I say someone?" Lex was curious. He didn't really understand the fact that Clark was in love with this one girl for so long now all of a sudden he didn't care.  
  
Clark looked around to make sure nobody was around. He really didn't like to discuss his love life out in the open. He really only talked about it with Lex. "Honestly Lex, I think I may have feelings for Chloe. I mean she's always been there for me, and Pete told me that she has feelings for me too."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, "Looks like you have some decisions to make. Let me tell you though, don't wait too long, you never know who could swoop in and take your place."  
  
Clark looked confused. He didn't really think anyone liked Chloe in that way other than him maybe. He knew there were a lot of guys after Lana, but she was still a little hung up about Whitney.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around. Tell your mom I said hi" Lex then exited the Talon, driving off in the direction of Smallville High.  
  
TBC 


	3. Silence

Chapter 3: Silence  
  
"Uhhg! Nothing is going right," Chloe threw her hands up in frustration. The Daily Planet had left her message about her first assignment. Now her computer seemed to have shut down, the printer wasn't working and her cell phone went dead. She shifted through some of her hard copy files, but nothing that she needed was there.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me. Chloe Sullivan poor excuse for a reporter." She walked out of the Torch and down towards the basement of the high school. She needed to find the fuse box. Maybe something was wrong with the electrical outlets.  
  
'It's not like I actually know what I'm doing. I'm no electrician, but how am I supposed to work without anything working'. She found the fuse box and started to fiddle around.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Lex pulled in the parking lot next to the little red car and headed inside. He made his way to the reporter's lair. When he entered she was nowhere to be found, so he waited patiently. Looking around he found himself in front of her wall of weird. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on the ever-growing wall. It was actually the first time he ever met Chloe. Gabe has always spoken highly of her, so much that he wanted to meet her. She intrigues him like no other. Now he had a deal for her. A chance to work with her, to be by her side.  
  
Chloe strolled down the hallway more discouraged than before. As she approached the entrance to the Torch, she was surprised to see the billionaire bad boy glaring at her wall.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, your kind of far from your side of town. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
He turned to meet her gaze, "Ah, Miss Sullivan. We're two of a kind, you and I. I find your research very intriguing. I believe your the only one who thinks the meteor rocks are to blame for everything that goes wrong in this god-for-saken town, instead of me."  
  
She chuckled lightly, "Well for now I do anyways. So tell me again why your here?"  
  
He walked towards her slowly. "I think we can help each other."  
  
She sat down in her chair and glanced up at him. "Oh, and how do you suppose you could help me?"  
  
He sat across from her in the available seat, "I need you to investigate my father. I believe he is setting me up to lose LexCorp, I just need to know how. I need to be one step ahead of him."  
  
"And you think I can help you? Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry but I don't have the ability to do that."  
  
"Yes you do. I know you Chloe. Clark has told me that you have hacked your way into numerous business'." A smirk formed on his face as he watched her.  
  
Chloe looked down at the floor then back up at him, "What do I get in return if I do decide to help you?"  
  
Lex moved the chair closer to her, "I'll help you get the unattainable. I'll help you get Clark Kent."  
  
There they sat in silence. Staring at each other. Forming a bond that neither thought would ever happen. 


	4. Taking Shape

A/N: Short chapter but hey at least I'm updating! Thank you for all the kind comments. I love getting feedback. It let's me know that people are enoying it or not. So thank you to you guys!  
  
=====================================  
  
Chapter 4: Taking Shape  
  
"Lex I hear you've been hanging around the Torch lately, I didn't know you had a thing for journalism."  
  
Lex looked up from his paper, "I don't Clark. Miss Sullivan and I have an agreement. She's helping me on a project and it requires me to actually see her."  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows and took a seat across from him. "Sounds serious. So what is it all about, or is it top secret?"  
  
"I don't keep secrets from my friends Clark. She's simply looking into a few so called deals my father is making."  
  
"Is that safe? I mean face it Lex if someone is researching your father he more than likely knows about it."  
  
Chuckling Lex replied, "Trust me Clark, she's perfectly safe. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. I'll catch you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
As Lex headed out, Lana made her way over to Clark. "Hey everything ok?"  
  
"Lana. Yeah everything's fine," he smiled as soon as he looked up at her. She was gorgeous, always has been.  
  
"You don't sound very sure."  
  
"No, everything's good. So Lana...do you have a date for the annual summer dance?"  
  
She blushed and smiled, "No, I guess you could say I'm waiting for the right person to ask me."  
  
"Yeah. So um, is Chloe going?"  
  
Lana looked disappointed, "I don't know. She hasn't really been home all that much and when she is, I'm either at the Talon, or sleeping. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious that's all."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Chloe shuffled through papers. Her latest discovery was that she found out Lionel has been paying John Cronwell, one of the plant managers, on the side.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" came the husky voice from the doorway.  
  
Chloe looked up startled. "Jesus!"  
  
"Actually I just go by Lex."  
  
"Funny. Listen I might have something here."  
  
Lex walked over to her, and looked on from over her shoulder. Chloe breathed in and took in his cologne. 'God does he smell nice....Snap out of it Sullivan.'  
  
"Um, so I found out that John Cronwell is working for you father. It seems like he's been sabotaging the plant little by little. His latest mishap was the fact he made a so called "spill" in level 2 forcing you to close the plant for two weeks."  
  
"Damn it. I knew there was something behind that."  
  
"Yeah well, I can't really confirm it, but that's what my source says."  
  
"Thanks Chloe it means a lot that you're doing this for me."  
  
She smiled and gave him the papers. "I'm just taking up my end of the bargain."  
  
He chuckled and looked around the room, picking up a copy of the Smallville Ledger that was lying on her desk.  
  
"So, a summer dance. I never really understood those."  
  
Chloe glanced briefly at him," Yet another reason why Smallville sucks."  
  
"Does that mean your not going?"  
  
"The summer dance is for the kids to show off their popularity and latest fashion trends. Not really my scene."  
  
"So he hasn't asked you I take it."  
  
"No he hasn't, but that's really none of your business and besides that is not the reason I'm not going."  
  
"So then Miss Sullivan why aren't you?"  
  
"Because Mr. Luthor, people aren't as well off as you are. They actually have to work for a living and even then they don't make enough to buy all the unnecessary things in life. Also, I think the idea of a summer dance is stupid. I have better things to do."  
  
"So bitter Miss Sullivan. I think you're just scared that what happened at your last dance experience will happen again."  
  
Chloe shot him 'the look', "What do you know about...you know what it doesn't matter."  
  
"I'll talk to him Chloe. I have a feeling he might want to go with you. I mean he hasn't asked anybody yet."  
  
"That's only because Lana hasn't thrown herself at him completely."  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed. "Mr. Luthor, I believe this is the first time I've seen you laugh."  
  
"Well what can I say, you must bring out the best in me."  
  
TBC 


	5. Is this a dream?

Chapter 5: Is this a dream?  
  
Chloe awoke to a knocking sound from the other side of her bedroom door. Her voice groggily from the lack of sleep, she allowed entrance to whoever was outside. Rolling over on her side, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and took in the tall dark haired boy who stood before her. Flowers in hand, he walked to the side of her bed handing her the bouquet of lilies he picked up earlier that morning.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He smiled, kneeling at her side. He took her hand and held it in his. "Chloe, before you say anything I want to apologize to you and ask if you could accompany me to the summer dance this Saturday."  
  
She was surprised and shocked. "You want me, to go with you? To the dance? This Saturday?"  
  
He chuckled, "Yes please."  
  
She stood up and crossed the room finally turning towards where he was still kneeling. "Honestly Clark I have to think about it. I mean let's not forget the last monumental experience that the previous dance left in its wake."  
  
Clark stood from his current position and made his way towards her. "Chloe, I've apologized a dozen times for that."  
  
"No, I know that and I wasn't looking for another one, it's just, well I want to think about it ok? I mean I didn't know your feelings changed for me." She cocked her head at him. "By the way when did they change for you?"  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Yes Clark. When did your feelings change for me? I mean it's obvious you've been in love with Lana for eons and now all of a sudden you're asking me to the dance. If you're doing it out of pity.."  
  
"No, Chloe, it's not out of pity." He gently brushed her left arm with his hand. "I want to take you. I want to be there with you."  
  
Her face lightened up with a smile. She's been waiting so long to have another chance with Clark. Were her dreams finally going to come true this Saturday?  
  
"Ok Clark. You have yourself a date."  
  
He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Alright then, I'll pick you up at 7:30"  
  
He walked out and she fell back on her bed sighing loudly and giggling right after. 'I wonder if Lana knows'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sitting at his desk rummaging through the paperwork Chloe had given him, he couldn't really find anything to shut his father down. "Useless, useless.nothing!" He threw what he had in frustration on the floor. There had to be something. One thing that could ultimately bring his fathers company to an end, he just had to find it. At that moment he picked up his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"It's me. Listen I need more information. What you gave me isn't what I was looking for. Meet me here at eight o'clock tonight."  
  
He hung up and leaned back in his chair with a grin.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She strolled in on time to find him in the same position as always. Brandy in hand and sitting at his desk.  
  
"Lex, I don't know what else you want me to do. Your father has a way of hiding things. It's not easy, besides if he finds out who knows what will happen."  
  
"Know this Chloe," he sat forward starring in her deep green eyes, "I will not let anything happen to you."  
  
He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He took her hand and stood her up. Face to face he whispered softly, "So what's this I hear about the dance?"  
  
Blushing she looked up at him. "Clark asked me. I couldn't believe it. I still don't think I do."  
  
"Well, you deserve to be there. I have no doubt you'll be amazing."  
  
She looked at him wide eyed, "What?"  
  
"I just mean you'll have a great time. So do you have a dress?"  
  
"No, I was going to make a trip to Metropolis tomorrow maybe find something that I'll be able to afford."  
  
He pulled out a card and handed to her. "Go here and tell them I sent you."  
  
"Why, did you do one of the sales reps a favor or just do them all together?"  
  
"I do ever enjoy your snark Chloe Sullivan, however I have some matters to attend to now. I hope to continue this some other time. Meanwhile have fun Saturday and I'll look forward to any more information you can gather."  
  
She smiled slipping the card into her bag and walked out of the manor. 'I never knew Lex to be so generous. It's good to know a new side of him.'  
  
Sitting back down he drank his brandy. The only thing he had on his mind was Saturday. He didn't really know why but something about it bothered him. He didn't like it either.  
  
TBC 


	6. An end that came too soon

A/N: OMG it's Saturday! LOL I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is a little longer than the other ones. Adding a disclaimer too so nobody sues me!  
  
Disclaimer: The song "This is the night" is sung by Clay Aiken and is property of RCA Records. I don't own it, although if I did I would be so rich!  
  
Chapter 6: An end that came too soon  
  
Chloe was counting down the minutes until Clark would pick her up. She had bought a yellow silk gown that flowed to her ankles. One spaghetti strap hung on her right shoulder while the other shoulder was strapless. The long v-neck showed just enough skin where it was sexy and not trashy. She bought matching strap heels, but made sure it wouldn't make her tall enough to surpass Clark. She put her hair up and fitted a bright yellow sunflower to hold it in place. To top off her outfit, she placed a diamond choker necklace around her neck.  
  
Chloe stepped in front of the mirror and was amazed at the reflection. Taking in her appearance she twirled around so many times that it was making her dizzy. She honestly felt like a princess and this night was going to be her fairytale come true. Now she was awaiting the arrival of her prince charming.  
  
Lana had come in to see her friend before she left with her date.  
  
"Wow, Chloe, you look amazing."  
  
"Yeah, I do don't I."  
  
Both girls giggled and the doorbell rang. Looking at each other they smiled and both hurried down the stairs. Lana reached the door first and swung it open. Before them stood a handsome young man dressed very sharply.  
  
"Pete!" Lana sounded excited.  
  
"Pete? I didn't know you were taking Lana," Chloe exclaimed.  
  
Pete walked in and took in the beauty of the two girls. "Yeah, somebody had to escort the beauty that is Lana Lang. But then again if Clark doesn't get here fast, I have a free arm."  
  
"I'll have to resist the urge Pete, although you do look stunning, I'll wait for Clark. You and Lana go ahead and we'll meet up with you later."  
  
"Ok, but you owe me a dance!"  
  
"It's a deal." Chloe watched her friends drive off while she waited.  
  
Clark was running a few minutes late. She decided to wait for him outside on the porch. She sat on their swing looking for some sign of headlights. She knew he would show up, he had to, he promised her.  
  
It was getting a bit chilly and the last time she checked the time the dance had already started. She tried calling his house but his mom said he left well over two hours ago. Yet still she sat waiting. She was getting upset but she refused to cry. It would ruin her make up and besides that she promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Clark Kent anymore. This night was different though. Tonight was supposed to be their night. The one that was supposed to bring them closer together. After the two hour mark hit, she was done. She went inside and up to her room. It happened again. This time she wouldn't forgive him. Why would he do this to her. Not even a phone call. No common courtesy to let her down easily.  
  
She reached over her nightstand and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey it's me, Chloe."  
  
"Yes I know who it is. How's the dance?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. Have you seen Clark, he was supposed to be here like two hours ago, and he hasn't called."  
  
"What? Chloe I'm so sorry, no I haven't heard or seen him as of late."  
  
"Oh, ok I was just checking. You know I would feel bad if something happened to him."  
  
"So tell me about your dress."  
  
"Nah, it's nothing special. Listen I'm going to go. I didn't feel like going anyways. It's kind of a relief."  
  
He knew she was lying. Everything has been building up to tonight. She always talked about it when the met. He wasn't going to let her miss it for the world.  
  
"Chloe, stay put, don't change. I'm sending a car over with a surprise."  
  
"Lex, I don't like surprises."  
  
"Just trust me ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
Lex hung up the phone with a smirk. He quickly showered and put on one of his pressed suits. On the way out he stopped in the hallway and took a white lily from the vase nearby. His driver pulled up and Lex got into the limo.  
  
"Where to sir?"  
  
"The Sullivan household Walter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
What he didn't tell Chloe was that he was going to be the surprise. He didn't like attending any sort of town dance or really anything to do with dances period. It just wasn't his thing. This one at least would have a variety of age groups and not just tied down to one of those silly high school ones.  
  
Chloe heard a car pull up and peered out of the window. Lex sent a car alright, a long black stretched limo. She smiled to herself. He could be really genuine sometimes. Too bad other people couldn't see that part of him. She headed downstairs and outside. As she approached the car, the door opened. She stepped back and was surprised to see the man who stood before her.  
  
"Lex? What..why? how?"  
  
"One question at a time Chloe."  
  
He approached her handing her the single lily and making his arm available for her to take.  
  
"You deserve to be there. You look amazing by the way."  
  
Blushing she took his arm and he led her into the vehicle. The whole drive to the town hall was full of silence. Lex couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him. She looked simply elegant and pure. He never saw her in such a light before. He knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about her but something inside him told him it felt right.  
  
The limo pulled up and already people were staring. Lex had stepped out first offering his hand to Chloe. When they had walked in everyone turned. Then the whispers began. Chloe knew it would happen she was just praying that they didn't assume she was another one of his floozies. The dance floor was empty. Chloe spotted Pete and Lana, and as she started to walk over to them Lex twirled her around.  
  
"It's a shame to leave the dance floor empty. What do you say? Dance with me?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Luthor."  
  
The lights were dim and as they walked out onto the dance floor, Lex took a hold of Chloe's right hand.  
  
When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had  
  
But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
  
'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
  
His right hand traced the curve in her back and rested on her lower back right above her rear. Her free hand lay upon his shoulder. There was no space between them.  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
Every now and then they would share a glance. He smelled so incredible. She wasn't supposed to have these kinds of feelings for him. She was supposed to be here with Clark but at that moment with Lex on the dance floor took away any memory of her so called friend. He was so smooth. His moves were perfect. She liked the feeling of his hands on her. Not in a sexual way, well maybe a little, but being there in his arms. It made her feel safe.  
  
When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
He leaned in closer to her ear, whispering ever so softly. "You're a good dancer."  
  
It sent chills down her spine. Automatically she moved her hand to his chest and leaned in closer. He moved his hand up her back to the center of her neck. He caressed it softly taking every breath of her into him.  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
Everyone just stood there in awe of the two. They were the only ones on the dance floor and they didn't care. What they didn't notice was the boy in the shadows looking on with a broken heart. He wanted to be the one who was touching her like that. Having someone else's hands on her made him even angrier, but how could he be. Lex was his friend, he didn't want him as an enemy or for that matter competition.  
  
This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin  
  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
The song came to an end and still there they stood, swaying back and forth to no music at all. Each of them feeling something for the other that they knew was wrong. However they could never admit it to themselves that what they wanted was so close. Just as it seemed one part of her heart was breaking, the other was coming alive. 


	7. Beating Hearts

7: Beating Hearts  
  
There was no possible way Clark was getting out of this one. She thought things were going to be different that he changed somehow. He after all picked her over the brunette. Things were looking up for Chloe Sullivan until that night came. The one where she sat for ages waiting for him to arrive, but he never showed. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces but one man she thought would never be the one to save her, did.  
  
He walked her up to her door like a total gentlemen. She turned towards him. Faces merely inches apart, there they stood, still as stones.  
  
She stumbled at her words. Breathless and uneasy. She didn't know the feeling that seemed to be overtaking her body, but somehow it felt right.  
  
"Lex. I. Um. I had a good time tonight. Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me that you did this for me."  
  
He touched his index finger to her lips. She was rambling and he could tell she was nervous.  
  
"It's alright Chloe. You deserved to be there just like everyone else. I'm just sorry your plans fell through with Clark. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation."  
  
She shook her head at his comment. "You know what. I'm done with him. He doesn't need people making excuses for him. He does that perfectly fine by himself. Maybe, well see the thing with Clark. I thought that it's what I wanted."  
  
He leaned in closer to her, "Well what do you want?"  
  
She peered into his eyes, and nervously glanced back at the ground. "I don't know anymore. Why does life seem so complicated at times?"  
  
"It's only complicated if you make it that way, Chloe. Life is what you make it. It's up to you to change it how you want it to be."  
  
She smiled at him and somehow wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against her. Her heart was beating so fast that she didn't know what to do except say goodnight.  
  
"Well, thanks again. Talk to you soon?" She walked in and closed the door, leaning her back on it ready to break down. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she didn't need it. Not right now. 'How can you be in love with two people who are completely different?'  
  
Lex stood there staring at the door. He didn't know what happened or what he did that made her cut out so soon. He walked back towards the car not thinking anymore about it, or so he thought. He did her a favor, so what was the big deal. He did favors for a lot of people, what makes Chloe Sullivan any different?  
  
Chloe changed into her pajamas and sat at her vanity, starring into the mirror at her reflection. Not knowing what she was feeling. She was confused and outraged. She still loved Clark, it's so hard not to. He apologizes all the time and he must have been helping somebody right? "NO" she yelled. 'What is my problem? I am making excuses for him now too. I'm not going to do it.'  
  
The knock at the door startled her. She turned around to see him, standing there. Rolling her eyes she spoke, "What do you want? Oh I know, come to rub some salt in the wound. Or did you come here with a well planned out excuse that you think I'll understand. Guess what your wrong, now leave!"  
  
"Chloe, no, stop. I came to apologize. I wanted to take you. I wanted to be there with you. Something came up and I had to"  
  
"NO! Just stop ok. I don't want to hear it." She stood up and moved towards him tears running down her cheeks. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. He always seemed to make her cry and she didn't like it.  
  
"Things always seem to come up with you. You're always running off somewhere. Disappearing. I just don't think it's going to work with us Clark. I'm sorry. I think you should leave."  
  
He wanted to stay. To comfort her, to tell her he was sorry for everything. To tell her he wanted to be with her. He didn't though. He turned around and left her standing there, crying. He hated that he always was doing this to her. Standing her up, it hurt him. All this time he wanted to share his secret with her, but he wasn't sure if she would understand.  
  
So there she stood, alone again in her room. Tears overwhelming her, she wiped them away with her finger tips, hoping that one day he would stay and not leave her. She crawled into bed, still sobbing over the boy who stole her heart. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next Morning  
  
Lana peered around the corner and headed for Chloe's room. Slowly forcing the door open, she stuck her head through the space. "Chloe? You awake?"  
  
Chloe groaned in annoyance of the voice that seeped through the room. "I am now!"  
  
The blonde looked in the direction of the brunette. She was just standing there like a twig with no thoughts. Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well um, there is a package for you downstairs and I thought you might want to open it."  
  
'Oh goody' she thought to herself as she stepped out of bed and into her slippers. Grabbing her robe which hung on her bedpost, she wrapped it around her and headed down the stairs with Lana at her heels.  
  
She turned the corner into the kitchen to find a long sleek white box with a red ribbon attached. Immediately Chloe knew what was inside, and had a pretty good idea who they where from. She glanced back at Lana who looked way to happy in the morning, and back at the box.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"If you wanted it open so badly, why didn't you just open it yourself and left me to my slumber?"  
  
"Because, Chloe, that's no fun."  
  
Chloe sighed, and grasped the box with one hand while she slipped the silk ribbon off with the other. Carefully she opened the top to a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Shaking her head she set the box back down and started to walk out.  
  
"Chloe, you're not even going to read the card?"  
  
"I don't have to Lana, I already know who they're from and I don't want them."  
  
Lana had a look of discomfort on her face as she took a hold of the card and read it aloud so her friend could hear. Clearing her throat to get her attention, she began;  
  
Words cannot express how sorry I am. I hope one day you can find your heart opening up to new beginnings.  
  
Lana gasped and screamed at the same time. "Oh my god. Do you know who it's from?"  
  
"Clark. He knows I'm pissed."  
  
"Chloe, he didn't mean to.."  
  
"Lana I swear if you finish that sentence it will be the last one you ever say."  
  
Chloe threw an icy glare towards her so called "friend" and headed back into her room in which she found her sanctuary from the world. The thing Chloe didn't understand was how she was feeling. The moment she saw the box she knew who she wanted them to be from, the man she shared the dance floor with. The one who cared about how she was feeling at that moment. The one who's touch made her skin jump in all directions. The only thing she didn't know was they were.?" 


	8. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies  
  
He quickly glanced at the door in anticipation but found himself slightly disappointed. "Clark, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Lex, I. I wanted to say thank you."  
  
"For what?" Lex asked questionably  
  
"For doing that for Chloe. I mean for taking her to the dance."  
  
"I don't know whether to say your welcome or thank you." A smirk beamed across Lexs' face, knowing full well that Clark wouldn't understand him.  
  
With his head tilted slightly to the side, Clark did in fact look a bit bewildered. He chose to ignore it and moved onto the conversation.  
  
"Lex, I need your help. I want to make it up to her. I feel really bad about not being there. What do you think I should do? Should I talk to her? I mean she'll understand she's Chloe."  
  
Lex chuckled under his breathe, "Clark, it wasn't long ago that you were chasing a certain brunette that we know, and left Chloe behind as a friend. I think you'll have to do better than a 'talk'."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. How do you do it Lex?"  
  
Lex looked confused, "Do what Clark?"  
  
"Get all those girls to just fall for you."  
  
Lex laughed out loud, "I don't know, must be the Luthor charm!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile at the Talon  
  
"NO Pete, it's not like that. God whatever your demented brain is thinking or trying to, it's not happening."  
  
"Come on, he took you to the dance, you left with him."  
  
"That doesn't mean a damn thing. Listen ok, we're acquaintances. We have a mutual friend, and he was being nice to me. Plain and simple. So don't go and try to manipulate the sequence of events into some obscene gesture."  
  
Chloe sat there trying her hardest to defend the recent events that took place the night before, against one of her eldest friends. Pete had already made up his mind before the conversation began, that Chloe and Lex were in some twisted relationship. He wanted details, right down to the dirtiest. Sure he disliked the man to no end, but what he did for her last night was incredible, and he admired that.  
  
"Listen, all I'm trying to do is find out what's going on with the two of you." Pete said sincerely.  
  
Chloe just nodded her head and sighed in defeat. The debate was going nowhere and she didn't feel like discussing it any further. "Pete. Nothing is going on. I was waiting for Clark to pick me up, and then Lex showed up. Simple as that. He did a favor for a friend. If you want to know anymore I suggest you ask 'your' friend Kent about it."  
  
She stood up and excused herself and headed towards the restroom. As she stood over the sink she looked at the reflection in the mirror. Knowing that the feelings she was having at that moment should end there. The possibility of losing a friend because of it was something she didn't want to happen. The picture of the dance was embedded to far into her mind that she just couldn't shake it. Her skin began to tremble at the thought of how close she was to him.  
  
"Chloe!!!"  
  
Chloe turned around startled, the thoughts disappearing to the back of her mind as the brunette stood before her.  
  
"Lana, what.why. I mean hi," the blonde smiled.  
  
"Pete said you came in here. Is everything ok?" Lana looked concerned. "Listen sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to push any buttons."  
  
"No, it's ok. I guess I got a little out of control. I didn't mean to yell back. Things have just been, a little confusing lately. I was just upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
They both nodded at each other, knowing that it was a silent reconciliation and things were going to be fine.  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom together.  
  
"Lana, do you think that you could fall in love in one night?"  
  
"Sure, I mean if you feel it inside. Love is something that you can't explain but you can feel it. Why do you ask?"  
  
Chloe blushed and kept walking, "No reason."  
  
TBC 


	9. Overwhelming Emotions

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life happens. No other excuses. Ok enjoy.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chapter 9: Overwhelming Emotions  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"I'll get it," Chloe yelled as she trampled down the stairs.  
  
Lana was still in her room getting ready for work, and well Gabe had already left an hour before for the plant. She opened the door and was astounded to see who was standing before her.  
  
"Hi. Um, my dad left an hour ago for the meeting. He's not here."  
  
"I didn't say I was here for you dad. I don't think I even said why I was here," Lex answered as he pushed aside and step foot inside the house.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Chloe sighed as she closed the door. "So may I ask what you're doing here?"  
  
"What's the matter Miss Sullivan, can't I just drop by to say hi?" Lex said with sly smirk.  
  
"Back to formalities I see. Ok then, NO you can't." Chloe replied sharply.  
  
Lex was taken aback for a brief moment. Almost speechless, "No? And why is that?"  
  
Chloe walked towards the kitchen and began to pour a coup of coffee and he followed. "Because 'Mr. Luthor' it makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't appreciate it."  
  
"I make you uncomfortable?" He stepped closer to her, only mere inches away. She could feel his breathe upon her skin, and it made her tremble again. "What is it that makes you feel that way Sullivan?"  
  
Her eyes traveled up his torso, passed his lips, and then found herself staring into his eyes. She tried to form some sort of word but nothing came out. She just stood there, silently.  
  
Lana peered around the corner excitedly, "Lex, this is a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
Chloe quickly veered her eyes away and moved towards Lana. Lex however, turned around slowly, "I came by to talk to Chloe actually."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as Lana glanced over to her then back at Lex in a curious manner. She looked more confused than anything, just as much as Chloe.  
  
"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you later Chlo, and Lex see you at the Talon." Lana grabbed her keys, coat, and headed out the door.  
  
Chloe was now a nervous wreck. She didn't know why he made her feel this way. Being around him before she was fine. "Before."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lex answered.  
  
"Huh, wha..Oh sorry talking out loud. So you wanted to talk to me? What about?" She tried to play it off all calm and cool, and it seemed to be working.  
  
He slowly walked towards her. The closer he got, the more she tried to back away. He was already consuming her dreams at night, she didn't want to start fantasizing about him in broad daylight!  
  
"Chloe, about the other night. The dance, I wanted to tell you that I..." he was sharply interrupted by Clark bursting through the back door.  
  
"Chloe?!" Clark shouted as he seemed out of breath.  
  
"Clark? What's wrong?" she answered, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.  
  
"Todd Harris. His body was found in the reservoir by old Rigby Field." He motioned towards the door, and Chloe got the hint.  
  
"Let me grab my camera and I'll be right out!"  
  
Clark nodded, said hello and goodbye to Lex, and headed back towards his truck.  
  
On her way pass Lex, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Chloe, can you stop by the mansion later. We need to talk." His hand brushed down her arm as he walked out.  
  
Shaking the though of him out of her head, she headed out to Clark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the drove along, Clark would take tiny little glances toward his friend. He was nervous now, more so than before. He didn't know if she was still made at him from the night before, but something told him she would be for a long time to come. He had to do something. Clark was never the one to be direct, or even make the first move, but he was willing to give it a shot for her. Drastically he turned the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning off the engine, he got out.  
  
"What the hell? Clark?" Chloe got out as well walking over towards him. "Clark! What was that?"  
  
He paced back and forth knowing full well what he was about to do. "I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to leave you waiting. I never wanted to hurt you like that, but there was something I had to do." He now stood right in front of her, placing his hands on her arms. "I know now that it wasn't as important as wanting to be there with you. Wanting to be the one to take you." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His hands moving up to cup her face.  
  
The kiss was gentle and innocent. Something she has been waiting for from him for a long time. As the kiss broke she stood there in his arms, the feeling of betrayal consuming her and she didn't know why.  
  
Looking up at him she spoke, "I can never stay mad at you for long. You always end up doing something or saying something to surprise me." He smiled and leaned down, cupping her face with his hands, as he enveloped her once again. As they broke apart, she smiled up at him and he led her back to the truck. As happy as she was at that moment and in that place, she knew that in her heart there was yet somebody else who she held a place for. The truck pulled away from the side of the road and continued along the dirt road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without even turning away from the screen that sat before him, he noticed the figure before him. "You're late."  
  
"That's hardly irrelevant, seeing as I didn't even have to stop by in the first place," she smirked.  
  
He folded his hands together as he placed them up to his mouth which formed a small yet noticeable smile.  
  
"I'm glad you did," he stood up and made his way over to where she stood. "Please. Sit," he motioned her to the chair closet to him and she took it.  
  
"What exactly am I doing here Lex?" she asked.  
  
He paused briefly not knowing if he should tell her how he felt or keep it to himself. Lex Luthor was never the one to show his feeling let alone express them to a high school girl who had no idea.  
  
"I wanted you to work on something for me. I know that you have researched things in the past for me, but this is different."  
  
She was intrigued, but a part of her felt let down. She felt like a silly teenage girl who had a crush on a boy who she thought would confess feelings for her that she shared with him. However this wasn't the case.  
  
"Ok, sure. What do you want?"  
  
He handed her a thick vanilla folder, and as she opened it her eyes grew wide.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
TBC 


	10. Just Friends?

**Chapter 10: Just Friends?**

"You have got to be kidding me." She was more or less shocked at what he was asking her to do.

"I don't like to play games Miss Sullivan. I'm asking you to do me a favor, and in return I will reward you." His tone was serious, almost threatening.

"What happened to the nice Lex I saw before?" She asked questionably.

"I was merely helping out a friend." He retorted.

She threw the folder at him on his desk, "Thank god I don't consider you one of my friends Lex. Being your friend would be a means to an end."

She turned to leave.

"He's lied to us both Chloe. I'm just asking you to help me find out why."

She stopped at the doorway without turning around to face him, "People will get hurt Lex. Especially Clark."

He walked up to her and stood beside her. He handed her the file. "If he trusted us, he would have told us the truth." He leaned in closer, whispering into her ear, "Don't you ever wonder where he disappears to, or why he always shows up just in time?"

Lex walked back over to his desk as Chloe turned to watch him.

He glared into her eyes, "His excuses are getting old. It's about time we found the truth."

She couldn't speak. She was scared. Scared that she understood what Lex was saying and that she actually wanted to help out. A part of her, however, was holding back. Clark was her friend, and from recent events, maybe more.

"If I do decide to help you, what's in it for me?"  
A small smirk fell upon his face, "Well, what did you have in mind Miss Sullivan?"

He could hear her driving up. That small red beetle sure made a lot of noise on the dirt road. He was filled with excitement at the thought of seeing her again. After he broke up with Lana, and she started dating Pete, his eyes were finally open to what he let go back in freshman year. He didn't want that moment to pass him by again. He met her at the top of the stairs which led to his fortress of solitude. The place everyone knew where to find him.

He smiled once she reached where he was standing, "Chloe."

"Hey Clark," she gave him a small hug. "How have you been?"

"Good." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the small couch.

She was feeling a little uncomfortable, most likely from the deal she made with Lex. Seeing Clark look at her like he was, broke her heart. She had been waiting for three years for him to finally notice her, and when he does, she makes a deal that will probably end their friendship and any hopes of a relationship with him.

He turned to her, "Chloe. What's wrong? You don't look so well."

She chuckled softly and thought to herself, 'You have no idea.'

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," she smiled at him. "Clark, why did you kiss me?"

"What?" He was shocked by her question; he was far unprepared for it.

"Why did you kiss me," she repeated.

"Um, well" he stammered, not really knowing what to say. He was unsure of it himself.

She held back the tears that were consuming her eyes. It burned to hold back, but she was strong. She had to be.

She stood up and stood her ground. She was about to say something that she might regret, but she had to do it.

"Clark, I came to tell you that I want to be your friend." She couldn't even look at him, she stared at the ground.

"You are my friend Chloe." He stood, stepping closer to her, only to have her step farther back.

"No, I want to just be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry." She ran down the stairs leaving him confused and calling out to her.

She found herself at the only place where she felt safe, most of the time. The Torch. Maybe if she buried herself in work it wouldn't bother her as much.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to her desk, "I thought school was let out for summer?"

"What do you want Mr. Luthor?"

"I called your cell phone, but I kept getting voice mail," he said.

"Well, that's a clue." She shot back. She was angry with him. She really didn't know why.

"Chloe, if this is going to work, you need to be a little bit more…" he was cut off.

"Bit more what Lex? God, I'm so sick of all of this."

He moved closer to her. She always felt so uncomfortable when he did that. Especially when her thoughts always ran wild and brought her back to the night of the dance when she stood even closer, and his arms were wrapped around… 'SNAP OUT OF IT SULLIVAN.'

"Chloe?" he questioned. She was acting a bit strange.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." She backed away and sat back down.

"If you don't want to do this I'll understand. You just have to tell me."

He sounded more sincere this time around. She didn't want to back out or say no this time. Probably because she had these feelings when she was around him, feelings she really couldn't explain. Although finding out what she felt, would cost her, one of her best friends, she was willing to take that chance.

"No, I'll do it. Just tell me what to do first."

He handed her some papers and she began to type away on her trusty computer. "You should get out of here. We don't want anyone connecting us together if we're really going to do this."

He nodded, "It'll be fine Chloe, trust me."

She nodded in agreement, and knew that her life was about to change dramatically. 'This is going to be quite a summer.'

TBC


	11. Second Thoughts

Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

Chloe leaned back in her chair, as she took a break from all the researching she had been doing for the past four hours. A slight breeze filled the air, and she was finally starting to relax and that wasn't really a good thing. Every time she tried, she would go back and wonder if she was doing the right thing. Everything that had been consuming her over the past week was really getting to her. After all, Clark was her friend, and what she was doing was anything but. She tried to go back and remember the last time she actually felt like his friend. They used to share everything together and somehow, over the years, they had drifted apart. Now she found that their friendship that she had once cherished has turned into a complete mess. Being the one he only goes to for a favor every now and then, not showing up when she most needed him. Still she sat, wondering how their friendship got to that point in the first place.

Now his time was mostly spent with Lana, Pete, or whatever his excuse was for that particular day. Anytime she needed him there, he wasn't, unless she was in danger. She had to give him that much, but still, in the most important days of her life, he was nowhere to be found, and it hurt.

Tears were beginning to fill her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not over him.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous." Chloe slammed her books closed and stood up from her desk.

With her hand on her forehead she began to pace her room. Her thoughts overwhelming her, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, with only one destination in mind.

"I don't care what you have to do, get it done. NOW." Lex hung up the phone in frustration. The more and more he thought his plan was coming together, it usually ended up going in the wrong direction. He knew that if Chloe weren't on board with this whole thing he would never get to where he needed to be. That was his fear. Lex didn't have a lot that he was afraid of, but someone turning their back on him that he cared about was on of those things. He would never admit that to Chloe. He would never let her know that's how he had felt about her. He supposed that he started to have these feelings for her, the ones that you could feel in the pit of your stomach, during those nights they would sit up in his office discussing Clark. Of course they always led away from the topic and onto other conversations. Sometimes they would talk about things that no one else knew, and in a way Lex felt privileged that she would share some intimate details of her life that he only would know. As he sat and thought about it a smile graced his face, and at that moment a knock on his office door.

"Come in." He said patiently. "Well this is a surprise Miss Sullivan. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to come over so late, I just...well I didn't know where to go, and I honestly don't know who else to talk to about what's going on with me." She had a worried look on her face. One he hasn't seen to often.

He stood up and walked over to the ledge of his desk, and sat on the ledge as she sat down in front of him. She placed her bag on the side of the chair and looked up at him. "Lex, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what Chloe." He questioned, knowing full well of what she meant.

"This, this whole thing. I know I gave you my word, but the more and more I get into it, the more I think about what I'm doing. Clark is my friend, and while I know he hasn't really acted like it as of late, I can't do this to him." She couldn't look Lex in the eye, knowing that she promised him something she just couldn't bring herself to deliver.

A look of disappointment and anger had come across his face. Somehow he knew that she was still to weak to handle everything that came along with deception.

"I understand Chloe, and quite frankly I was surprised on how long you actually stayed in the game." He circled back around and took out some papers that were in his desk drawer and brought them back around. And as he handed them to her, he gave her a small smirk. "I want to show you something."

She took them slowly from his grasp, and as she went through the pictures a look of shock came over her. "What, what is this."

"I thought you might like to know a bit more about your friend."

"Clark is your friend too Lex, or I thought he was. I never really quite understood why you wanted to know all about him." She kept shuffling through the papers until she came across one that she just couldn't believe. "This is ridiculous, there is no way..."

"That he could do something like that?" Lex finished her sentence. "I couldn't believe it either Chloe. I mean I thought it must be some tricky work of the photographer I hired, but I looked into it further, and it's the real deal."

"No, I just, no it's impossible". She put the photographs back on his desk and grabbed her bag and headed out.

Lex called out after her. "He's been lying to us Chloe, don't you think we deserve to know the truth."

She stopped in mid track, took a deep breath and kept walking.

The picture of Clark lifting up the Kent tractor remaind on Lex's desk. It was obvious to him that his friend was more then he was letting on. He knew Chloe felt the same way, and he wasn't going to give up so easily with her. She'll come back to him, he was certain of it.

to be continued.


End file.
